


A Little Recognition.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Rowena knows how good she is.





	A Little Recognition.

Rowena knows she’s a piece of work; a woman with no morals and a swinging brick where her heart should reside.

It’s with absolute glee she sits in yet another murdered for penthouse apartment, with the fire blazing and a whiskey in her hand, smiling icily and pawing lovingly through her clippings book, marveling at the craftswomanship of some of her kills.

Witches generally try to stay off the radar, but every so often a spell goes so spectacularly well it makes the papers.

These are the stories she collects; wee reminders of why she alone has survived this long.


End file.
